Paradise Solo! KuruPara Medley by Haruka (ep 197)
Idol: Haruka Bokerdole Coord: Dream Parade Princess Coord Song: KuruPara Medley (Pure Amour Ai, 0-week-old Haruka Arrange, What a Wonderpri World!!, Around the PriPaland, Make It!!) ---- Please scan the appropriate amount of MyTickets for your coor--- Wait, this coord wasn't obtained in the Dream Parade?! Meganee: A princess coord for a princess live! Do your most powerful show! Haruka: Dream Parade Princess Coord, desu! ---- *PURE AMOUR AI Some fireworks start appearing in the night sky, as an arranged version of the song plays, pretty much like Love Week Old. The Dream Parade Princess Coord starts glowing until it turns into the Spring Dream Parade Coord, the stage turns into a flower field with on the background a night sky and the CelePara Castle. Kimi, hakanaku mo tsuyoi sono kokoro ni ima Kakumei nosetara A big firework blows and some sparkles start falling by Haruka who gets some skates on her shoes Kimi, tomadowazu furuu seigi no naka ni aru mirai wo goran Kako wa wasurete Cyalume Change! Haruka's coord starts glowing and gets pink angel wings, the stage starts glowing, the castle reflecting shades of light pink and the flowers being like lanterns, the sky becomes darker and the stars and the moon shine. Cyalume Stage!! Doresu mo ruji mo kanawanai Rinjin mo kamigami mo urayamu Perfect Beauty Knight Another big firework blows and many flower petals start falling as an aurora appears in the sky. The coord starts shining a lot to the point of being shinier than the whole stage. ''' Pyu·Amore·Ai Sakihokore utsukushi hana akaku takeru maguma Kasaburanka ni '''Haruka jumps: Many flowers start blooming through the walls of the castle, until the whole castle is covered in flowers. Haruka ends on top of the castle. Celeb Spring Boquet! Amore iza Shinjitsu wo oshieyou Haruka jumps again: As the coord glows brighter, Haruka spins around the stage releasing many pink sparkles. The sparkles then cover the whole stage boosting its glow. PriPara Sparkle Parade, Stage One! Aisuru to wa orokana shodo Shikashi bokura wa ai ga yue ni koko ni iru Making Drama, Switch On! Haruka performs a more-flowery version of Tick Tock Flower Oide... The stage starts disappearing in the sparkles... ---- *0-WEEK-OLD The stage now resembles a beach in the daytime. The waves are high and Haruka is standing on a white and sky blue platform in the water. On the background, there is always the CelePara Castle. Haruka's coord changes into the Summer Coord. Getsuyobi ni mezame akubi Kayobi wa mado wo ake Suiyo no kisu kawashi As the camera changes angolation, it directly faces the sun, which makes everything look like a silhouette in the right. While Haruka's silhouette is seen, she gains sky blue angel wings. Mokuyobi ai wo shiri Kin'yobi ni ushinai Doyo wa nemuru Cyalume Change! The whole stage is filled in lights. It becomes nighttime again and the moon makes the sea shine, the platform starts glowing and the CelePara Castle has lights coming out from the windows. Cyalume Stage! Kurikaesareru weekend nani wo fuan to yobu? Hibi wa itsumo maru de kawaranaide tada soko ni aru rekishi A big wave hits the platform causing many drops to rain on the whole stage. The drops shine because of the lights, making them look like sparkles. The coord starts shining. ''' Once Upon a Time… Mukashi mukashi sore wa toi ohanashi Fukashigina no inochi no ichi peji '''Haruka jumps: The same sparkles as before start appearing after Haruka swims around the platform. PriPara Sparkle Parade, Stage Two! Watashi ga ima mitsumeru tomei sekai Dareka ga neji wo maite ugoku shikumi nichiyobi Making Drama, Switch On! Haruka performs a version of We Are PriPara where all the tickets are Celeb typed. We are CelePara! Tanjo no hi kinenbi shukufuku no hi meguru wa Isshukan watashi dake no saisho no monogatari yo... The stage fades away... ''' ---- *WHAT A WONDERPRI WORLD!! '''The stage resembles the front of, as always, the CelePara Castle, with many trees with their orange leaves falling. There are many leaves on the floor and there is a path which is almost covered by them. The scenery is the sunset. The coord becomes the glowing Autumn Coord. Nante kirei...ano kumo maru de watagashi ne! Kimi no utagoe ga tondeiku ongaku wa nante subarashi! The many leaves start spinning around Haruka like if a slower tornado is pushing them... Fukano wo kano ni kaete miserusa Kimi no uta nara subete kanausa Cyalume Change! The scenery becomes night and the many leaves start glowing. Haruka gets orange angel wings. Cyalume Stage! Supai wa chansu nogasanai Hitomi ni utsushita himitsu wo te ni shite misshon kuria! A powerful wind makes all the leaves lift violently and they start falling like snow around the whole stage. Haruka ginga koete iku ne sore wa uta no fosu Uchu! Mirai! Hiraite iku suta?romansu Kibo no biggu ban! Haruka jumps: The leaves start spinning around and becoming sparkles which end up covering the whole castle. Haruka jumps on top of a tree. PriPara Sparkles Parade, Stage Three! Ai koso kisekisa...omoi no uta wa kasanaru yo Making Drama Switch On! Dance! Runway! Song! Let's go CelePara! Hibiki au kara kitto kokoro ni (Sing a Song! PriPara) Hibiite iku ne kitto anata ni (Sing a Song! PriPara) Sekai sae kaeru yo What a Wonder-PriPara World... The stage fades away again... ---- *AROUND THE PRIPALAND The stage becomes literally the top of the CelePara Castle, covered in the falling snow. The sun is still shining though and the coord becomes the Winter Coord. Like earlier, there's a somewhat-invisible aurora in the sky. Sa iko! Nantomo supaishi Karei ni tobitatsu no sa Some snowflakes start floating... Michi wa haruka banri koechau Ganbatte iku yo! Cyalume Change! The sky becomes very dark until only the glowing castle, aurora, moon, coord and snow are seen. Haruka's face is slightly illuminated by the Cyalume Ribbon, and some Christmas light appear in the background too. Juomujin! Ikikau hito Shinshinkiei! Saishin no kode matou Haruka jumps: The Christmas lights starts spinning around the whole stage as if they had to cover it all. Royal Christmas Party! Motto ne hyogen shitai (Utaitai) Megami sae jiyu ni raibu! Haruka jumps again: The snow starts becoming sparkles as they once again cover the whole castle. PriPara Sparkles Parade, Stage Four! Kufu tto warau hodo Omoshiroi nda So issho no LONG LONG TIME! Making Drama, Switch On! Tokimeki Christmas Present For You! Opera kashu? Geijutsuka? Bonjuru! Aidoru! Uta no orora sora ni kaketara Megutta sekai ga Hitotsu ni natchau yo... The stage changes for one last time... ---- *FINALE: MAKE IT! The stage becomes the dancing hall of the CelePara Castle, and the coord becomes the Dream Parade Princess one once again. A sleeping Hibiki is on a platform like with Falulu. A mosaic is on the center of the background, showing all the seasons. The Prism Voice becomes so powerful it can be seen. Osharena anoko mane suru yori Jibunrashisa ga ichiban desho Hato no kagayaki kanjita nara Riso sagashi ni dekakeyou yo Haruka jumps: Aurora Rising Eternal! Perfect! Fuete iku omoide zenbu I have to give this all my power! Pakin to hanbunko de Tomodachi konpurito shiyo Haruka jumps: Infinite Hug Eternal! Make it! Dokidoki suru toki muteki desho Make up! Kirakira mirai de kimari desho Yume wa mo yume janai Dare datte kanaerareru Lady! Ready to go! Paradise! Haruka jumps: Rainbow Tail Prize Jump! Nigatena koto wo kowagaru yori Tanoshimu kimochi ga daiji desho Hitori ja kokoro bosoi koto mo Kizuna ga areba tsuyoku nareru Haruka jumps: Emperor's Dance! Suteppu wo awaseru aizu Pachin to yubi narashite Tomodachi min'na de on·za·suteji I start... feeling dizzy... Make it! Tokimeku kokoro ga suteki desho Make up! Daisuki ga ima no kotae desho Akogareta sono kimochi Yumemiru tame no chiketto Lady! Ready to go! Paradise! Haruka tries to jump but she almost faints and falls from the stage. An hand grabs Haruka's arm just before she falls down, and she turns to see who it was... ' "Good job." Hibiki and Haruka: Airy Change! Golden Airy!' Akogare wa kitto Asu no michishirube Riso no jibun ga soko de matteru Tamerawazu mae ni fumidasou nagasu Ase mo namida mo mina kirameki ni kawaru Making Drama, Switch On! PriPara Dream Fantasia! Make it! Akirametakunai yume dakara Make up! Akogare no mama ja iya dakara The stage starts glowing in Cyalume Stage mode Make it! Dokidoki suru toki muteki desho Make up! Kirakira mirai de kimari desho Yume wa mo yume janai Dare datte kanaerareru CelePara CeleParadise! ---- A girl with short, brown hair is shown looking in awe at the show, but also crying tears of regret. As Shine sees her, she grabs her and drags her away by force. ---- AFTER THE LIVE In the backstage, Haruka falls on a sofa with an high cold. The door bursts open, and the girl is thrown inside by Shine. She falls at Hibiki's feet, who looks at her puzzled. "Hibiki... san..." "What?" "Sorry... it's my fault this happened." "Your fault? Who are you?" "Bokerdole... Nagareboshi... And I'm very sorry for what I did-" "Hilulu..." "You must hate me by now-" "No, we don't. Haruka spent weeks searching for you." "Really...?" Haruka gets up and hands Hilulu a ticket. "COLOR's stage coords are done, desu. Don't be late for the debut live!" "Haruka... Thank you!" Hilulu hugs Niichan and Haruka-iinchou. "And one more thing..." Haruka says as she looks at Hibiki like to say something, and they nod. Hibiki takes out the ticket with her COLOR coord, and snaps it "Promise, Believe in friendship" Haruka snaps her COLOR coord "Rhythm, carved in our hearts" Hilulu hesitates before snapping "Paradise, our goal" "We swear to stand on stage as one." Category:Hanako Inoue Category:Haruka's shows Category:Hibiki's shows Category:Dream Parade Princess Coord Category:Hidden Prism Voice Category:Prism Voice Category:Cyalume Stage Category:Resound Cyalume Ribbon Category:Unmei Challenge Category:ParaPri 2016